Dot Hack Custidy Angels ch2part 1
by Status-Foe
Summary: the futhering of chapter one. LotielBrook and MabelleBernice continue to play the world and soon experience strange events that begin to occur.


**Dot Hack// Custidy Angels**

Chapter two

Takes place in the dothack//games(the 4 series) and sign background. As well as GU.

Note: Title spelled incorrectly on purpose.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the .hack franchise, I do however own the characters in this fanfiction as well as the plot of it.

_Lotiel's POV_

My monitor came back from the static my FMD gave off after my avatar was murdered. I swirled my chair and sat back down settling my nerves from the shock. Before I put back on my FMD I checked my screen and character information as well as the important information I dug up. Everything I found was untouched.

I placed my FMD over my eyes ready to re-enter "the world" from the last time I saved. I couldn't help but groan. Its been an hour of work I did on my character now I couldn't stand trying to do it all over again. I took in a sharp breath, startled to see that I was at the same spot I fell to the murderer. I moved my character and at the same time falling into her.

I looked around cautiously then I learned back on my hands. I looked at my friend who still lay motionless. I went into whisper mode to talk to her.

"Bernice…Bernice…hey?" I pushed her body.

I turned my attention away and at what was in front. Two wolves stood a foot away. A ebony one with golden eyes and a ivory one with blue eyes. They just stared. _Are those NPC's?_ I thought.

"nice wolves…" I grimaced. The ivory one came close to me it sat on my right side and licked my hand which helped me support myself. I flinched.

"hey. You're a nice fella aren't you?" I smiled. My heart went back to its regular rhythm. I lifted my hand and scratched behind the wolf's ears. The wolf wagged its tail then it moved out from my hand. It started to lick my face. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Brookie?" Bernice started to get up.

"Hey! We're ok! Now we can still play. But it's weird that we didn't return to the last place we saved." I said in whisper mode.

"Yeah I noticed that. My computer including my FMD went haywire! I freaked out but I heard you call my name. I couldn't tell if I was hearing things or not. And now here I am." Bernice now sat beside me.

"Hey what's that wolf doing here and that to?" Bernice said moving to pet the ivory wolf.

The wolf moved to Bernice it to licked her face. Both of us giggled. The ebony one came towards me, I lifted my hand up and the charcoaled wolf licked it. I came up to a conclusion that it was friendly. I rubbed its ears and head and in return I got licks and a wagging tail.

"Okay let's get going we should go back to Mac-Anu we otta save our progress. There's no way I'm going to start all over again." I got u p from the ground and waited for an agreement from Bernice.

Bernice got up to and shooed the ivory wolf away. "You know, we probably should. Because I got a large amount of items that I'm planning to sell. Let's go."

I selected the command that lets me log out back to the server. The golden rings surrounded me and I appeared back in Mac-Anu. Bernice soon stood next to me.

"Well see you later at school." I waved good bye.

I went to the record center and talked to the clerk. After I saved I went to elf haven. I stored the weapons or armor and well basically I stored everything. _Well now what?_ I walked around the Venice styled server. My head automatically turned over my left. A wave user stared at me. _Not the first time. I wonder if she needs help or thinks my character is unique. _

The female wave user flinched as she realized I started towards her.

"HEY YOU!" I shouted.

"Eh!? Aaa…" she moved franticly to her right. Then she darted, running faster than any wave user I've ever seen. Which made me run after her. _Damn she used a speed charm so she's not a beginner. Right now I equipped a halberd and I put my wings in storage. I'll just use martial arts. I saved a speed charm myself to. _I held up the speed charm and off I went.

I dodged other players and I started to gain up on her. I pulled out my halberd. She turned over to look and a shock of horror ran over her face.

"I'm warning you! STOP RUNNING OR I WILL STRIKE YOU DOWN!!!" I yelled with irritation growing.

I gave up on a nice approach and came up with a strategy. _I would attack her legs make her fall and then start the questioning_. I lifted my halberd up l little. In a swift motion I pulled the halberd to my left. Hitting the girls' ankles. She fell and I jumped over her head and landed in front.

"HIII-YAAHH!!!!!" a light of silver sliced right at me at the waist. In an advanced move I twisted my body backwards and somersaulted. I held fast to my halberd. I landed to my feet trying to decipher what happened. Obviously I was attacked but I wanted to know who and why.

"In the newest versions, I'll demolish any Pkers who prey and plan…." A deep voice said.

_to be continued…_


End file.
